


Loving You

by littleflowers



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleflowers/pseuds/littleflowers
Summary: Jack has a crush on Shao Fei,and soon finds himself getting into trouble with his boss for that cause.
Relationships: Jack/Meng Shao Fei, one sided Meng Shao Fei/tang yi
Comments: 29
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

Jack shakes his head at the sight of Meng Shao Fei drowns himself in sorrow , wasting himself on alcohol like there is no tomorrow. This dumbass doesn't seem to know when to stop. Or how to stop his obsession with his boss.

A couple of hours earlier, while doing some undercover job in one of Tang Yi's favorite bar,Shao Fei seemed like he had the world crashed right onto him.Or,more precisely, getting his heart broken once again by the sight of Tang Yi literally making out with his flavor of the week-Andy. And to add salt to the wound-Tang Yi dismissed him coldly when Shao Fei waited at the house to confront him. Jack silently watched from inside the car , Tang Yi seemed to lose his temper and yelling at the dejected Shao Fei before he walks into the house. He doesn't even know what prompted himto tail Shao Fei afterwards-and finds Shao Fei heading to another bar.

Jack casually steps forward, taking the empty seat beside Shao Fei. Sensing the presence, Shao Fei turns around and upon seeing Jack, he groans, eyes glaring with hatred and bitterness.

"If you brought a message from your boss, tell him I'm not interested." Shao Fei quips, earning a chuckle from Jack.

"I'm here to buy you a drink, not playing messenger." Jack replies,as he proceeds to order martini from the bartender.

Shao Fei grumbles in irritation. "Whatever.I don't have mood for your shit right now." He slams a couple of dollar bills on the table and getting up from his stool chair, preparing to leave. Tonight seems like its going to be just another episode of 'welcome to his meaningless, pathetic life'.

"The guy's name is Andy.He has a boyfriend." Jack states out of nowhere, making Shao Fei freezes and quickly turning his head towards Jack,heart skips a beat. He feels his pulse racing .

"Re..Really?"Shao Fei can't help himself. "So..why Tang Yi..all over him?"

"Andy is just a filler for him. "

"And how do you know this? Is Tang Yi seeing someone else?"

"I have your attention now, don't I?" Jack laughs as he looks at Shao Fei's annoyed face. He's so damn adorable. Boss does not even deserve him, Jack thinks to himself.

"If you don't have anything else, I'm leaving." Shao Fei threatens.

"Come on now.Sit down.I'll tell you more." Jack urges and Shao Fei eventually sitting back although he is still clearly upset. Jack stares as Shao Fei orders another bottle of tequilla. He wonders how much pain Shao Fei has repressed deep in his chest, and he wishes he can be the one to soothe and heal the agony.

"You drink a lot. Aren't you going to work tomorrow?" Jack asks with concern, seeing that Shao Fei's pale skin already turning into reddish color, the heat from the alcohol is taking effect on him.

"Don't worry about it.I'm tough.Back to Tang Yi..how many are exactly his harem people?"

"I can tell you that currently Boss not seeing anybody.He just, sorts of flirting around. Sometimes its Andy, sometimes its Dr.Jiang, his house doctor. And then there was you."

Shao Fei nearly choked on his drink. "What..what about me?"

"Don't tell me you are not jealous." Jack takes a sip of his own martini. "You had it all written all over you like a shining gold."

"I'm not jealous.Just curious."Shao Fei denies, "And you don't get to judge me, you red headed freak." He inadvertently slaps Jack's shoulder, causing Jack to slightly shudder at the feeling of the rough contact. Although it's only for a few brief seconds, the touch feels so warm and good to him.

"Its okay for you to admit it.Don't worry, I know how to keep a secret.I won't tell Boss any of it." Jack flashes a grin, amused to see Shao Fei flusters with embarrassment.

"No,I'm not jealous.Its all in your imagination. After all it is merely information I need as part of my investigation work," Shao Fei stubbornly insists. "Don't forget your boss is still not off my hook."

Jack can't help admiring how cute Shao Fei looks when he is pouting.

"Has anyone told you how bad you are at lying?" Jack teases as he touches Shao Fei's nose tip. "You had it really, really bad, my friend."

"I'm not your friend, and I will say this again.I'm not jealous.Why would I be jealous?"

Shao Fei can be exaggerating, almost all time and hyped as hell, and Jack secretly loves it.

"If it will help you any better, I'm also in the same situation as yours. I have a crush on someone else too, and yet my crush won't even look at me,"Jack mumbles, fiddling with his glass. "And it pains me a lot that he just keeps chasing someone else . Trust me, I can relate to what you are feeling."

It gets Shao Fei to burst into laughter, as if it tickles his funny bones quite much. "You..of all people..has crush on someone?I thought guys like you doesn't have feelings."

"Hey, that hurts,"Jack pulls a sad face face, pressing his palms against his chest. "It might come as new to you, but gangsters like us can be liking people too."

Shao Fei lets out another laugh, this time a little louder but suddenly his laughter dies in the middle. "Wait.I get it now.I know who you have crush on.Since you said 'he',I think your crush is Tang Yi, your own boss.And you are jealous and mad at me because I kept bothering him,aren't you?" He points a finger towards Jack, eyes scanning him suspiciously.

It is Jack's turn to burst into laughter." As much as I have respect on Boss, I just want to tell you that while I admit he's good looking, he is not exactly my type. He's too cold and hard, like a frozen meat.So,Officer Meng, try again."

This time, Shao Fei frowns. "Okey..since you are a gangster and you are associated with a frozen meat criminal...you must like guys who are ..tough?Muscular? A body that built like a statue? Someone athletic?"

"Nowhere as close. I like normal,cute people. Like stuffed animals." Jack cackles. Like you, he adds silently, unable to take his gaze off Shao Fei's bright eyes.He doesn't know if Shao Fei realizes that Jack is gawking at him, but Jack can care less now. Somehow Shao Fei only gasps upon hearing Jack's revelation, mouth gaping as he stares at Jack in disbelief.

"So..you like cute guys?" Shao Fei suddenly grows excited.He chugs his tequilla again, this time almost emptying the bottle. "If you like a cute person, I can recommend you one. My good for nothing, dumb headed partner ,Zhao Zi.He' s cute as hell, and I guarantee you won't regret it."

"Your partner? Isn't he like,has a girlfriend?"Jack immediately thinks about Officer Zhao, who occasionally tagging along with Shao Fei when Shao Fei is on his 'Let's stalk Tang Yi today' mode. He will not deny it, Zhao Zi surely has this cute-babyface look, and to be honest,Jack thinks the dude is quite his type , but there's no doubt that Shao Fei attracts him more.It is always Shao Fei since day one. The pretty face, the loud shrieking voice..everything about the man intrigues him so much.

"Nope, he is single. I don't know if he's into guys or not, but I know his grandma. Tough woman. She's a kicking ass cook and also a fortune teller."Shao Fei raises his bottle. "Hey Jack, bottom's up!"

He has drained the last drop of his bottle, and Jack notices taht Shao Fei is totally drunk now. Shao Fei began to mutter something gibberish,slurring between his speech. "Give me another bottle." He makes request to the bartender but Jack stops him.

"Officer Meng, you are drunk now. Lets stop drinking, shall we?" Jack coaxes, trying to pull Shao Fei's arm but Shao Fei refuses.

"I'm still sober. I told you I can handle myself." Shao Fei protests, but to no avail as Jack grabs him to standing position. He staggers as Jack throws his arm around him, forcing Shao Fei to walk and they leave the bar together.

"I'll drive you home." Jack tells Shao Fei.

"You are not fun, Jack.Come on. Let me have another round of shot. I'll treat you for drinks in future," Shao Fei rambles as Jack managed to bring him outside. He has his arm curling around Jack's neck tightly, as he is unable to walk properly.

"I'll remember that.Lets go home for now," Jack pushes Shao Fei into the passenger seat. He digs for Shao Fei's car key inside his pocket, and after finding it, he moves into the driver seat. As he turns on the ignition, Shao Fei is kicking aimlessly and moaning beside him, muttering and rambling words that makes no sense.

"Now lets see where your address is."Jack snatches Shao Fei's wallet from the back of his jeans pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

Shao Fei awakes with a throbbing pain in his head. He blinks several times, eyes feel heavy and tired, the inside of his head is pounding and blazing with nausea feeling in his dry throat. Trying to sit up , he squints despite the dim light in his bedroom as the curtain is still closed. I must have been drinking too much last night, he grumbles as he grabs a glass of water from the nightstand. He feels relieved to see there is also his bottle of painkillers there, so he wastes no time swallows a couple of the pills and downs the water empty.

  
He falls back to the bed after finishes with the pills and water, closing his eyes for a few minutes to relax and letting the painkillers taking their effect on the nasty hangover. The pain gradually subsides after several minutes passed, and Shao Fei opens back his eyes. This time he notices his phone and wallet were placed neatly on the nightstand beside the empty glass, and he quickly grabs the phone to check the time. Still early in the morning, but usually, on other days at these kind of hour he is already at the office. Rising from the bed, he heads to the bathroom to wash his face.

  
He plans to just brush his teeth, change his clothes and going straight to the station but after noticing how how his body odor reeking of alcohol and sweating, Shao Fei decides to take shower. After all he can't possibly show up in the office smelling like rotten trash and having people question his drinking habits.

  
Feeling refreshed after the quick shower, Shao Fei swiftly putting on new shirt and usual jacket, getting ready for work now. While fixing his messy hair in front of the mirror, he suddenly is being caught off guard at the realization that he doesn’t remember a single thing that took place last night. His last memory is that he went to drink at the bar after the whole fiasco with Tang Yi, and he knows he must be pissed drunk afterwards because he just woke up with the burning hangover. And how does he get back home?

  
Shao Fei walks up to the bed and stares at the empty glass of water and his painkiller medication. His wallet,phone and car keys are just nicely placed there as well. For a split second, he wonders if his drunk self just magically decide to arrange the stuff neatly there to wait for him to get sober the next morning. Not to mention that he doesn’t remember how he drove the car safely back home in intoxicated state. On a positive side, it is actually a lot better than to be awake in some stranger’s place and finding he just conveniently having a random one night stand.

Has someone had drove him home and prepared the painkiller for him last night? Who was the person?

  
He tries to rack his brain to recall back the last night event. There must be somebody he is familiar enough that he spent time with at the bar. Maybe it is Zhao Zi? But , he can’t even remember seeing Zhao Zi there. If not Zhao Xi, maybe one of the guys. Maybe it was Captain himself.

  
No, no one knows where he was last night after they finished the undercover task. As far as Shao Fei can remember, everybody has announced they were going straight back home after the mission was successfully accomplished. Except him, who went to Tang Yi’s house, getting yelled and insulted and then he proceeded to the bar for a drink to put himself at ease.

  
God, what did I do last night?

  
Shao Fei felt a sharp pain briefly attacking his head due to his attempt to reconcile his lost memories that took place just several hours before. All he can remember was Tang Yi’s loud voice echoing in his ears and then he was at the bar when Jack materialized beside him , offering fake smile and attempt to buy him a drink-

  
Wait a second. So it was Jack?

  
Shao Fei stands back up and walks unsteadily towards the kitchen, deciding he needs coffee to help his brain functioning more properly. As he heats up the water and pours coffee mixture into his mug, he sits at the dining table, wondering if it was Jack who had been taking care of his drunk self last night. Because he is quite certain now the last person he saw and spoke to was only Jack. Taking a sip of the warm coffee, he muses over the bits and pieces of all the things he can remember about Jack. They sat side by side, having a nice chat-wait-

  
Jack, the mere butler, assistant ,driver, bodyguard, subordinate-anything the man can be- sitting down and bonding with him over alcohol? And presumably, when Shao Fei lost all sense of control, Jack took him home and tucked him into his bed?

Am I still dreaming?Shao Fei shakes his head repeatedly.No way it was Jack.

Then something quite familiar catches his eye.He spots an object lying on his kitchen counter.The sight of a small, handy butterfly knife sends Shao Fei’s heart racing . Not many people he knows carry the kind of dangerous yet so convenient weapon and attached to it like a favorite chihuahua pet.

  
So it is really Jack. He was,literally right here, in Shao Fei’s little home, accidentally left behind a signature mark. Jack, who has this annoying habit of flipping the knife back and forth to the point where it drives everyone around him crazy with the sound of the clanking metal, apparently is the one who had been cordially helping Shao Fei getting back home last night. And Jack even had prepared the painkiller and water ready for him, knowing the agony of hangover that is bound to coming the next morning.

Shao Fei holds the pocket-sized knife in his palms,eyes studying every inch of the metal object while contemplating about what he should do with it. Then finally he decides that he should return the object to its rightful owner, and at least thanking Jack for the little favor he owed him.

He isn't really sure why Jack is doing it that Shao Fei can't help suspecting there must be a hidden motive concealed beneath the good deed. People like Jack doesn't walk around doing generous stuff out of nothing. Especially if it involves their boss's enemies.  
  


And that is the reason why Shao Fei ends up driving to Tang Yi's mansion instead of heading to the station as he has originally planned earlier.

The bodyguard on duty welcomes him with an unpleasant smile, and when Shao Fei informs him that he wishes to see Jack, the guy ushers him in anyway despite the bitter look plastered on his face. Shao Fei is taken to the main hall, where he sees Jack is standing on top of a ladder, and seems to be in the middle of fixing a light chandelier bulb that were hanging on top of the house ceiling. Jack looks down from the top of the ladder and beams as he sees Shao Fei.

"Hello Officer Meng,"Jack greets cheerfully as he finishes with the bulb, "You just missed Boss half and hour late. He went to a meeting today and will be back by evening,"

Shao Fei shakes his head as he watches Jack climbs down the ladder steps with a screw tool in his hand. Jack is clad in a denim vest and white loose fitting shirt, but without his trademark leather gloves today, perhaps because having to do the maintenance task .

"No, I did not come to see Tang Yi today. I, uh, coming to see you." Shao Fei replies sheepishly. Jack is quite astonished by the statement.

"Me?That is new today.What's up?" Jack asks casually as he wipes his stained hands with a wet tissue.

"You left this in my house."Shao Fei reveals the butterfly knife in his open palm. Jack immediately shrieks with delight at the sight of his precious knife, his face radiates like a bright sunshine as he happily retrieves the object.

"Oh, there it is!" Jack exclaims in excitement. "Thank you so much,Officer Meng! I have been looking for this baby since this morning! I almost thought De-Ge stole it! " He places a kiss on the metal as if it is some kind of his beloved partner .

"No problem."Shao Fei can't help cracking a grin as he watches how Jack is brimming with happiness upon being reunited with his knife. "Because I also need to thank you .For last night, taking me home.Though, honestly I never expect you to be the kind of person."

Jack broadly smiles, showing the flawless rows of white and bright teeth. "Oh, don't mention it.I'm so worried seeing you without your leash last night. Also I found out that you can be extremely handful when you are drunk, actually."

Shao Fei is taken aback, eyes widened in amazement. "Handful?What do you mean?I did not cause you trouble, did I?" He suddenly feels uneasy.

"Oh, trust me.You are completely out of your mind last night."Jack shakes his head as he stuffs his knife back into his jeans pocket. "I can't even bring myself to mention it."

"What?What did I do, Jack?"Shao Fei becomes restless. "Tell me if I did something horrible."

In his mind, Shao Fei tries to process back everything he sees the first thing when he was sober this morning. He is positive there is no sign or evidence nothing weird took place last night, but he still wants to make sure. He still remember he had his full clothes on, so he can't be possibly running around naked or something embarrassing like that.

Jack runs his hand through his reddish hair, appears to be fidgety and nervous as he refuses to look at Shao Fei. "I actually..still can't believe it.You were despicable! You ruin the best thing I ever had in my life."

Shao Fei is even more perplexed and somehow terrified by Jack's expression."Please tell me what did I do. Did I do something bad to you?Please tell me, Jack!"He demands, voice shaking with desperation and anxiety.

"You.."Jack pauses, making Shao Fei grows impatient and worried.

'"Jack,tell me!" He unintentionally grabs Jack's arm, clearly getting apprehensive with Jack's sudden change of behavior. Had he been doing something inappropriate to Jack?Please God, don't let it be anything shameful, Shao Fei mentally pleads in the back of his mind. He will literally shoot himself it is really happening.

"You..threw up and vomited on me like three times.Ruining my new shirt that my friend gave me, the one she bought at South Korea for my birthday present!"

Shao Fei feels his legs were weakening like a melting jelly. He exhales a sharp breath of relief, despite slightly furious over Jack's exaggerating disclosure.

"Oh. I really did that? Thank God, I thought its something worse." Shao Fei mutters under his breath, gritting his teeth.

He just can't believe it.This little brat had him completely fooled right there! 

"Why,what do you think you did, Officer Meng?" Jack grins mischievously. "You were blushing."

"Nothing!" Shao Fei screeches, refuses to admit anything. "Anyway, I'm sorry for your shirt. Is it really damaged? I'll replace you a new one,"He changes the subject, wondering how much it will cost to buy a similar shirt.Hopefully the price range is around his salary's worth.

Jake pretends to make a pouting face. "Well, to be fair, its technically my fault. The shirt is not supposed to be machine-washed. I just threw it in the laundry this morning and it came out like it was caught on fire."

"I'll try to look for a new one for you. Is it expensive?" Shao Fei has already starts to make plans on asking Zhao Zi to look for the shirt online later.

"I don't really know, but its silk and made in Korea.But I can let this go on a condition, if you're willing to hear me out." Jack offers a solution.

"Okay . I'm listening."

"Can you leave Boss alone?"

"Anything but that.I told you and him too many times.I will haunt him to the grave if that what it takes to find out who shot my partner." Shao Fei firmly declines. Letting Tang Yi go? They will have to go through his dead body for that, and Jack is no exception.

"Fair enough,"Jack shrugs, "Then just treat me to a meal then, or a drink.I'll be honored if you still buying me a new shirt though."

"Is that all? Buying shirt seem more expensive, so I'll just treat you a meal then. Cheaper and easier, don't you think?"

"Alright then.I'm looking forward to it." Jack gives a thumbs up before he returns to assemble his bag of tools. "So how are you this morning,Officer Meng? Do you feel better?"

"Oh, I feel a lot better,"Shao Fei answers nonchalantly. "I took the painkiller you left for me, so thanks again."

"I'm not talking about the hangover. "Jack responds much to Shao Fei's confusion. "I'm asking you about last night..after you saw Boss..?"

It causes Shao Fei to fall silent, unsure how to reply to the bonus question. For a while, he is speechless while Jack keeps gazing at him. There's something in Jack's eyes that Shao Fei is certain is a sign of concern and sympathy. It seems peculiar to him, because it is coming from Jack. He doesn't even know if that kind of look is genuine or just simply out of curiosity.

"I..I'm off to work now.See you around, Jack."

It is the only thing that he can spit out, despite a strange desire of wanting to let Jack know how brokenhearted and frustrated he is right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Shao Fei has still yet to keep up with his promise to reimburse the damaged Korean silk shirt with a meal treat, but Jack doesn't fret about it too much.He intends to keep cool and patient, not wanting to appear desperate or pushy in Shao Fei's perception. Besides, Jack figures that it will serve as a useful card to play should there be any necessary situation in future. The only thing he regrets is that he is still unable to obtain Shao Fei's personal number, but that is something to worry for another day. 

Jack, after all is an optimistic person.

On a grey, cloudy afternoon with light drizzle sweeping the bustling streets, Jack relaxes in the car while waiting for his boss who is having lunch in one of the town’s elite dining house. He leans comfortably in the driver’s seat , fingers drumming against the wheel and humming to a rock song he blasts on his iPhone. Tang Yi has been gone only for ten minutes but Jack has already growing bored. Still, he keeps alert of the surroundings outside the car, never letting his guard down even for one second. Lately Tang Yi seems to has angering a bunch of people off, so the fact alone means that Jack can’t risk miscalculating any potential life threatening situation.

A sudden view pops up in the side mirror reflection draws Jack to alert mode. Shao Fei is walking in a distance and seemingly heading towards the dining house where Tang Yi is currently enjoying his lunch. Jack raises an eyebrow, wondering if Shao Fei has been following Tang Yi's car all the way down here, but he is absolutely certain he keeps a hundred percent alert if any vehicle is after them on the road.It is his on the top of his priority list every time he drives Tang Yi around. How does Shao Fei outsmart him?

Jack reckons Shao Fei is going straight into the dining house and pestering Tang Yi as usual, and he starts to contemplate whether he should barge in as well and hauls Shao Fei away, but to his surprise,Shao Fei is approaching the car instead and out of nowhere, knocking on the glass to draw his attention. He rolls the bulletproof window down .

"Officer Meng, what a pleasure." Jack gives his usual courteous smile. 

Shao Fei sticks his his head in, curiously peeking around inside the car. "Where's Tang Yi?"

Although it is just a light rain outside the car, Jack can't help noticing the tiny droplets were dripping on Shao Fei's hair. "Officer, it's raining.Come in, you'll get wet." He reaches out to open the passenger door for Shao Fei.

Shao Fei is reluctant,but the light rain showers must have been bothering him that he gets in anyway . 

"How did I not realize you were following us again today, Officer Meng?"

It probably sounds like he is mocking Shao Fei, but in truth, Jack is really curious as why he fails to take notice if Shao Fei indeed has been tailing Tang Yi's car all along. In response, Shao Fei glares at him.

"The world does not revolve around Tang Yi, you know.Why do you keep assuming I'm chasing after him 24/7?" Shao Fei retorts as he brushes his hair off and checking his reflection in the mirror at the same time. "Ahh, my hair is getting wet."

"And yet you keep spinning around him just the same."Jack snickers, almost hypnotized by the way Shao Fei fusses over his damp hair.Every little thing Shao Fei does like that, keep attracting and fascinating him like a moth drawn to a flame.

Does this man has any idea how beautiful he is? Does he has a slightest clue how much Jack wishes he can touch that flawless skin of his?

Shao Fei shoots him another deathly look.

"I know I sound rude, but its too much to assume its a coincidence that you happen to be here, this afternoon, of all time and place in Taiwan.Seriously, how do you ever find out where Boss is having lunch today?" 

"I'm not!"Shao Fei squeaks in irritation. "I have business to do here today.I just happen to see Tang Yi's car parked here, so I decided to just going in and say hello to him."

Jack smirks again. "Yeah, I believe you, Officer Meng." He replies sarcastically.

"I'm serious. I'm just going in there for a police task."Shao Fei pulls out a large envelope from his coat pocket before he flaunts the document for Jack to view. "You see this?This is an official document proving I'm not a crazy stalker as you think I am. And I suppose Tang Yi's in there?" He points out to the dining house in the street corner.

Jack is not convinced, but he simply nods ,eyeing the paper Shao Fei is showing him. "He's having his lunch. Feel free to go and say hello to him, then."

Shao Fei inhales a deep breath, throwing his head against the seat. "Damn, I haven't had my lunch yet." He mutters between his breath.

"So,just ask Boss to treat you for a meal then. But I have to warn you though, he's not in good mood today."Jack suggests playfully.

"Eh, speaking of meal treat,"Shao Fei suddenly sits back straight, turning to look at Jack beside him. "I haven't fulfill my promise to treat you.Say, Jack, when you are free? Let me know if you are craving for certain food."

Jack is momentarily astonished at the way Shao Fei just abruptly getting all excited and abandoning the Tang Yi subject. "Umm, I have to check my schedule first.Working for a mob boss is hard, you know."

Shao Fei whips out his phone. "Well then, I'll give you my number. Text me whenever you are available." 

This is like hitting a jackpot, Jack giddily thinks to himself as they swap the numbers in a quick minute.

"What are you working on anyway?" Jack can't help peering closer into the document lying on Shao Fei's lap and sees a glance of a criminal's detail report. Shao Fei, who has just done with saving Jack's personal number on his phone, quickly shoves the paper between his legs.

"Hey, its P&C. No peeking. This is strictly a police matter," Shao Fei pushes Jack off.

Jack bursts into laughter. "I already seen it. I knew the guy you are after.Why are you looking for a scumbag like Tony Chang in an exclusive spot like this?". 

it grabs Shao Fei's attention faster than a lightning bolt strike. "What do you mean you knew him?Is he one of Tang Yi's business partner?"

"Nope. He's not associated with Boss in any way.I just happen to know Tony a few years before I join Boss's crew."Jack shrugs.

"Well..I'm not supposed to tell you this but we are currently looking into him for a murder investigation. We got a tip saying he was in this place yesterday night and I actually is going to check with the dining house. And that is why I'm here,"Shao Fei confesses. " Do you know anything else about him?How do you know him?Did you used to be aligned with him? What's your relationship with him?"

"Whoa there, hold your horses, Sherlock." Jack raises his hand,slightly waving at Shao Fei. "Let's put the personal questions aside, but I can help you in a more effective and faster route. This guy and I, we knew each other quite well.I can lure him out for you, if you want to."

Shao Fei gazes towards Jack suspiciously. " I would love to, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"You don't trust me?"

"Given that you are Tang Yi's right hand man and you have quite a reputation in the underworld realm, anyone in my place would have doubts."

"That make sense. Fine then, but anytime you change your mind, let me know. You have my number." 

Shao Fei remains quiet for a while, but he doesn't take his eyes off Jack, clearly lost in pondering thoughts. Jack is silent as well, letting Shao Fei to take his time in considering his offer for help. He understands the internal struggle Shao Fei is dealing with, having to make choice between taking risk to trust a criminal and the pressure of needing to meet demands and expectations of his groundwork.

"I'll think about it."Shao Fei finally declares after a long silence in the air.

"Okay."Jack acknowledges. "You're not going in there to nag Boss?He will be finished in any minutes from now."He glances at his watch.

"I guess he can consider himself lucky today,"Shao Fei answers. "To be honest,I think I have stuff to do right away. I have a proposal I need to look over in details."

Jack chuckles,prompting Shao Fei to laugh along with his own lame joke. Although it is only for a brief moment, Jack still gets butterflies in his stomach just by looking the way Shao Fei laughs,his heart feels like its about to burst out.

"I'll text you some time later."

"Okay then.I have to get going now,"Shao Fei stuffs the paper back into his pocket.He exits the car and signaling Jack a goodbye wave before he departs. "Bye Jack."

"Bye."Jack waves back, watching the sight of Shao Fei leaving in the reflection of the side mirror.Everything seems to be on the right track, so far. He can sense that Shao Fei, little by little is opening up to him and began to see him beyond just a plain bodyguard. It excites and thrills him to imagine what the future holds for him with Shao Fei in the picture.

He closes his eyes, envisions a fantasy land where he can touch and feel Shao fei freely as he pleases, waking up on beautiful mornings with Shao Fei beside him , or simply walking together in the park under a rainy weather like this. Or just enjoying meals and coffee,cherishing each other's company along the way. It is probably just a wishful thinking, but Jack can't help getting the hang from it.

His daydream doesn't last long as he spots Tang Yi emerges from inside the dining house, finally done with his lunch. Jack quickly turns the engine back on and putting on a serious look as Tang Yi walks over,climbing into the back seat.

"Jack, did I just see Officer Meng in the corner just now?"Tang Yi solemnly asks as he fastens his seat belt on. "Is he following us again?"

Tang Yi must have notice Shao Fei walking in the distance,Jack guesses.

"I think so,boss.He approached me earlier and asked about you. I told him you were having lunch and he just left."Jack blatantly lies.

Tang Yi frowns. "That bastard. Can't even take a break for one second.But I feel weird though,he doesn't even barge into the restaurant looking for me."

"It takes me awhile, but I asked him not to, Boss."

"Good."

Jack steals a glimpse of Tang Yi in the mirror. His boss, as always, staring out of the car window with his cold, expressionless face, drifted into his own thoughts that nobody can ever crack whatever is hidden inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite the fact that Shao Fei never trust anybody from a mob circle, he finally accepted Jack's proposal to help him in the Tony Chang murder case,since he himself is stuck on the dead end and he can't figure out any other way.He has decided to take the risk to see how far this goes,and how deep the bottom he is falling in.

Which, leads to them settling for a dinner arrangement on a Thursday night at a local cuisine restaurant picked by Jack.The restaurant is located in a downtown area and quite popular in the neighborhood, also according to Jack, and one of his favorite dining spot. 

For some reason Shao Fei is excited about the dinner, although it still baffled him to realize that he is going for an amicable meeting with Jack, since most of their previous encounters are only either inside interrogation room or whenever he went head to head with Tang Yi at random places. But he is still keen about it.

The restaurant is a little quiet and there were not really many customers inside when Shao Fei arrives on the windy night. It is an undoubtedly a large and cozy place, furnished with combination of modern and traditional interior design.There is also a mini bar lounge available in the farthest corner.

He glances around looking for a sight of Jack, wondering if he is too early,when he finally spots Jack is sitting on a seat near the window, a hand waving at him. Shao Fei is a bit surprised to see Jack is wearing a plain dark blue sweater, and he seems more like an ordinary citizen instead of an intimidating gangster leader.

"Sorry, I almost doesn't recognize you in these clothes,"Shao Fei jokes as soon as he takes a seat opposite Jack. "I had getting used to see you in leather jackets and gloves all the time."

"I only wear this for a non-business occasion. You are looking good in those, though."Jack compliments as he points out to the flannel jacket Shao Fei is wearing.

"This?"Shao Fei pats down his flannel jacket. "I go to work, sleep and going to the night market in these for a consecutive week."

"I believe that you would look good in whatever you wear."

Shao Fei blushes. For a split second he almost think Jack is flirting with him because of how smooth the words sounded to him. "Thank you.I'm flattered."

A waitress approaches their table with a large plate of dumplings for appetizers. "Welcome to Sweet and Hungry. May I take your order now?"

"Everything seems good."Shao Fei mumbles as he is browsing through the menu book. "Jack, what are you having?"

"My favorite,of course." Jack replies. "Ma'am, I'll have black bean sauce noodles, sweet sour pork, braised beef,and green tea, please." He informs the waitress after a few minutes scanning through the menu list. 

"You like black bean sauce noodles too?" Shao Fei gasps, looking up from the menu book he is holding in his hand. "I'm beginning to suspect we have lots of things in common."

"Always has been since day one."Jack grins. "Wow, we are destined to be food buddies, I guess."

Shao Fei chuckles as he turns to the waitress. "I'll have the same, too. Also,spicy sausage and stir fry bak choy. And a regular Coke."

"So..how's the Tony Chang case going?You are making big progress?" Jack inquires once the waitress leaves, his soft brown eyes staring at Shao Fei in front of him.

"Oh, we're making real big progress." Shao Fei happily replies. "The prosecutors are thrilled to have his case.Tony is looking at death penalty sentence, all thanks to you,of course. Guess I owe you another favor."

"Well, anytime.I'm pleased to serve our government and assist in the best way I can." Jack rests his hand on his chin.

"Look at you.What a responsible, dutiful citizen." Shao Fei mocks an impressed look. "Hey, no offense, but I really want to ask you why you are doing this ? Is there any specific reason related to Tang Yi or his case I'm working on?"

Jack pulls a face. "You're welcome, Officer Meng. I'm so touched by your thank you speech for my sincere effort."

"Like I said, no offense." Shao Fei ignores the sarcasm remark."I'm just curious. I'm starting to think Tang Yi is behind this."

"There you go again."Jack sighs in exasperation. "I'm just trying to be a nice person, that's all. On second thought, it does relate to Boss, though.I helped you so that you will cut us some slack and possibly will leave Boss alone."

"Not gonna happen." Shao Fei's voice is firm and adamant. "I will never stop until I put Tang Yi behind bars for abetting the assassination of my senior colleague."

Jack shrugs. "Speaking of boss, why are you so obsessed with him anyway?"

"Because I'm obsessed with finding out who killed my dear colleague? You know what, you probably don't even know what it feels to losing someone you love so much, so I won't bother explaining it to you."Shao Fei snaps, slightly getting annoyed.

"I'm not wondering why you are so determined to find your colleague's murderer. I just think you are looking at the wrong picture. You'll make a quicker progress if it wasn't for Boss."

"Wrong picture?What's your point?" 

Jack grabs a piece of dumpling and pops it into his mouth before he answers. " What I'm saying, the answer to your question is not Boss. See, I have been watching you and Boss going back and forth about it since the day I started this job,and both of you are not getting any result out of that.At this rate,you will amount to nothing if you keep being reckless and getting carried away by emotions. My apology if I offend you, but that's just how I see it."

"You know, I was just about to like you but now I'm starting to have doubts."

"I don't live up to anyone's validation, so I don't care if you'll like me or not.Look,all I'm trying to tell you, get Boss out of your head.Then you'll be able to get a clear view on your path to find your senior's murderer.I think you get what I'm saying, don't you, Officer Meng?"

"No,I don't get what you're saying. Like I always said,I believe Tang Yi is the key to unlock the case."Shao Fei denies,but deep down he suddenly is getting uncomfortable. He pretends to fiddle with the fork in his hand to avoid any eye contact with Jack, who is intently staring at him.

"I know you do.It is as bright as a day, Officer Meng."Jack keeps taunting him. "Anyway, just think about it when you get home.After all, its just my personal opinion, so don't mind me."

There were a stiff, deafening silence hanging in the air for quite a while. Shao Fei mentally feels a heavy lump in his throat is choking him, preventing him from speaking a word.Not that he knows how to respond to Jack at the moment.

"I'm sorry."Jack suddenly apologizes."Really, I'm sorry, Shao Fei. Just forget it."

Shao Fei is rendered speechless even more when he hears Jack doesn't address him as Officer Meng anymore,but he doesn't intend to protest anyway.To be honest,it sounds warmer and more friendly-like that way. Still, he chooses to remain quiet, his mind still trying to process what Jack had said to him earlier.

The arrival of their dish is the only thing that brings Shao Fei back to reality as he is utterly blown away just by the appealing sight of the greasy black bean noodles and sweet sour pork. Jack is captivated as well, licking his lips as his eyes hungrily gawking on the mouth-watering meal. The tantalizing aroma of the black bean sauce perfectly cooked and mixed with wheat noodles, pork and vegetables are enough to dazzle his mind.

"Yummy.They look so delicious."

"This is heaven." Shao Fei picks up his chopstick. "Jack, I'm having food-orgasm right now."

"Let's dig in, shall we?"

Shao Fei wastes no time and quickly scoops the blackened noodles as much as possible with his chopsticks and shoves them into his mouth. He slurps on the noodle and relishing the black bean sauce's taste like he has been starving for days. It feels extremely rich and addictive on his tongue.

"This is totally out of the world. Damn." He moans between chomping on the noodles. Jack, on the other hand, is eating in a calm way, enjoying the meal gracefully like a noble man.

"Its really good."Jack agrees. "Hey, Shao Fei, slow down.You got black bean sauce all over your mouth."

That doesn't stop Shao Fei, of course. "Its just too tasty. I've been craving for this for days."He replies with his cheeks full with the noodles he is intensely chewing on.

Jack picks a couple of napkin tissue and much to Shao Fei's astonishment,he stands up, reaching forward to wipe around his lips with the tissues.

Shao Fei is paralyzed. He almost stopped chewing as he feels Jack scraping the remnants of black bean sauce all over his mouth. Right at the moment, his heart is skipping a beat, and he is completely flabbergasted as if he is cast under a an enticing spell. 

"There you go.Eat slowly.You'll get choked on the noodles."Jack scolds as he finishes with the tissue napkin, acting casual. "You're eating like a toddler."

Somehow Shao Fei is still frozen, unable to utter a word.He forcefully swallows the rest of the noodles in his mouth, hands reaching for his glass of Coke, immediately gulping it down to put himself at ease.

Is he imagining things or Jack literally is flirting again with him?What's up with the wiping his mouth gesture?

"Are you alright?" Jack asks when he notices Shao Fei seems to be zoning out. "Earth to Shao Fei." He waves a hand in front of him.

"Uhh?" Shao Fei blinks a few times."Yeah, I'm good." He assures Jack, faking an uneasy smile, but even that, he swears he can see Jack's eyes were fixed on him, and Shao Fei finds it is so unsettling to him. Like, the gaze is subtly piercing into him.

\------------------------------

"You want to see me, boss?"Zhi De politely asks as he stands in front of Tang Yi, who is reading something on his phone screen.Tang Yi lifts up his head and stare at his second right-hand man.

"Where's Jack?"Tang Yi asks back,peering around to see if Jack is following Zhi De behind.

"He took off early this evening, boss.I let him be."Zhi De explains. "Is something wrong, boss?"

"Taking off early?" Tang Yi is perplexed. "Why, where did he go?Is there any emergency matter I should know?"

"He didn't say, Boss.You want me to ring him up?" Zhi De offers. 

"Well do it right away. I am going to meet Dong Han in couple of hours,and I want you both prepare for everything necessary."

"Boss..I think we don't need to bother him for now.Also, I believe our current men are sufficient enough to be on standby. Without Jack we still able to.." Zhi De immediately halts when he notices Tang Yi's sharp eyes were glaring at him.

"Zhi De. Do I have to repeat myself? We are going to.meet.Dong.Han.DONG.HAN.You are well aware of who that man is, aren't you?" Tang Yi clearly is fuming. "You think you can handle him on your own?"

Zhi De brings his head down, not daring to look at Tang Yi. "I'm sorry boss.I'll get Jack right now."

"Tell him I want him here as soon as possible, wherever the hell he is." Tang Y coldly instructs.

This idiot, he curses silently to himself. Some days he really wants to strangle Zhi De. Despite had being in the syndicate longer than Jack, Zhi De sometimes can be a throbbing pain in the flesh. It is also the main reason why Tang Yi favors Jack more especially when it involves a highly risky mission, because Jack is more reliable and have a better sense of control and intelligence.

And when it comes to deal with dangerous animal like Dong Han, Jack is the only one he trusts,and will count on. 

Tang Yi begin to wonder where Jack is, because this is the first time he heard Jack left his duty early since the day he started working for the gang.

\-------------------------------------------

The awkward silence only last for a few minutes when Shao Fei suddenly notices there were also black bean sauce splatter left around the corner of Jack's mouth ."You got the sauce all over you too. Who's the toddler now?"

"You were just messing with me because you were embarrassed of yourself."Jack simply counters, ignoring Shao Fei's warning.

Shao Fei ,growing indignant,snatches a piece of napkin tissue and leaning forward to reach Jack closer.It is now Jack's turn to be shocked when Shao Fei roughly wiping the stained corner of his mouth . Somehow he doesn't argue and just letting Shao Fei doing it.

"You see this?"Shao Fei quips, slamming the grease-smudged napkin on the table."This is the proof I'm telling the truth.You are no different than me."

Jack can only laugh."Fine, you win. Is there some more on my face?Please get them too."

"No, you're good by now."Shao Fei resumes back sitting, turning his attention towards the spicy sausage dish he ordered earlier.

"Jack, you should try this spicy sausage.It goes well with the black bean sauce," Shao Fei lifts a piece of sausage and dips the chunk into Jack's bowl. "Hot and sweet.Its a perfect combo."

"Why do you even like spicy stuff like this?" Jack scoffs, nevertheless,playing along. He stuffs the piece of sausage into his mouth and winces at the fiery taste in his mouth.Even when he quickly grab a mouthful of noodles, the hot taste of the sausage still burning in his tounge. "Gosh, how can you eat this?Its like a fire in my mouth."

Shao Fei giggles when he sees Jack's grimacing face. "Now that's what we call real food. And you know what's even better?Drink a Coke afterwards. It will help to reduce the stinging sensation.Here, try this,"He pushes his glass of Coca-cola towards Jack.

"No thanks. Too much sugar is not good for your health.I'll stick to plain water,"Jack politely declines, reaching out for a cup of plain water instead.In just one shot, he quickly downs the cup empty to wash the heat inside his mouth.

"Geez, what are you ? Old man?" Shao Fei huffs. "I swear you are turning more and more like Tang Yi. Why are you people are no fun at all? Its like seeing a dark cloud on a sunny day." He blabbers as he continues devouring the noodles, clearing his bowl in a short amount of time.

Jack shakes his head in amusement."Why do you think Boss is like a cloudy day? Don't you think he's more like a snow?"

"Snow?!" Shao Fei devours a couple more of the sausage chunks. "Ohh, I know .You assume he is a snow because he's cold but really beautiful to look at? Damn right,I couldn't agree more.He's really like a snow."

"Nope. I'm saying he is more like snow, because when you look at them at the first glance, they are beautiful and white, yes, but they can be deadly as well. I mean, you can touch them, but they can cause you frostbite if you are not being careful. You do know frostbite literally can hurt and kill you, don't you?"

"Tang Yi..is like a snow?"Shao Fei ponders. "Hmm..I guess that's right.But if Tang Yi is snow, I think you are more like sunshine."

"Sunshine?" Jack beams. "Because I give joy to people in summer?"

"Kind of, but if you are not careful, you can risk getting sunburn, right?" 

Jack immediately burst into hysterical laughter."That's mean but you are so funny.Apparently I give people potential sunburn? Never knew I need that fact today."

Shao Fei laughs along,unable to help himself from admitting he genuinely enjoys hanging out with Jack.Its like discovering a new side of Jack that he has never seen behind the gangster personality. Jack is actually nice, down-to-earth and its quite fun to be around him.

Just as Jack is about to come up with something to speak, his phone suddenly vibrates, indicating an incoming call. Shao Fei notices Jack frowns when he glances at the caller's name on the screen.

"Something matters?"Shao Fei asks, guessing it might be Tang Yi who is calling Jack.

"Excuse me."Jack picks his phone up,seem reluctant to answer the call. "Hello. De-Ge.What's up?"

Shao Fei immediately knows Jack is talking to Zhi De, another one of Tang Yi's top subordinate. Zhi De,whose face is wrinkled and grumpy,most likely due to having a middle age crisis or something, is by far,the most annoying and miserable human Shao Fei has ever seen.

"Alright.I'll be there." Jack briskly says before he hangs up and stares at Shao Fei with remorse. "Shao Fei, I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I have an emergency to attend to.So, I guess I'll see you around."

Shao Fei is dismayed but he pretends to look cool. "Okay then. I take it Tang Yi assigning you to beat someone to death tonight?" He attempts to make a joke, and that gets Jack laughing again.

"I'll let you arrest me in the morning."Jack stands up, winking at Shao Fei. "Thank you for the meal, though."

"Oh you can bet on me for that."Shao Fei chuckles. "See you again, Jack."

"Will do."Jack taps on Shao Fei's back before he finally leaves . Shao Fei watches Jack scurrying through the exit door, and heading straight to his car that he parks outside the restaurant.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Where have you been?"Tang Yi questions, eyeing Jack who has just showing up after half an hour waiting.To be honest, he isn't interested in Jack's personal business, but Jack's attire is a little surprising to him. "You look so...different in this."

Jack is wearing a plain dark blue hoodie sweater, a sight that both Tang Yi and Zhi De have never seen before. Zhi De is also intrigued, staring at Jack as if he is looking at a ghost. He won't admit it, but he agrees with Tang Yi, Jack does look incredibly different when he is not wearing his trademark clothes. Zhi De can't resist feeling suspicious of where Jack might had be earlier.

He quietly decided to peek into it some time soon.It will be nice if he can dig something useful to present for Tang Yi .The dirtier he can find, the better it will be to convince Tang Yi that Jack is not what he appears to be.

"I'm sorry Boss. I went to see an old friend."Jack flusters, hastily putting his gloves on.He has his leather jacket slinging on his shoulder."I'll get changed later. What are we up to?"

"Nevermind. "Tang Yi groans. "Dong Han asked me to meet him at his club in an hour. He is not happy about Kun Cheng."

"He must be beyond pissed now. There's no guarantee we are going out of there in one piece."Jack nods with understanding.

"Get our men ready.We are entering a war zone with one way ticket."

"Right on, Boss."

\-------------------------------------------------------

When he returns to his apartment that night, Shao Fei stops in his tracks as he passes by the poster he had pasted on the wall. It is the drawing picture of Tang Yi that he had it pinned there since the last four years, and suddenly he is reminded to what Jack told him in the restaurant a few hours ago.

_"What I'm saying, the answer to your question is not Boss. See, I have been watching you and Boss going back and forth about it since the day I started this job,and both of you are not getting any result out of that.At this rate,you will amount to nothing if you keep being reckless and getting carried away by emotions. My apology if I offend you, but that's just how I see it."_

_"You know, I was just about to like you but now I'm starting to have doubts."_

_"I don't live up to anyone's validation, so I don't care if you'll like me or not.Look,all I'm trying to tell you, get Boss out of your head.Then you'll be able to get a clear view on your path to find your senior's murderer.I think you get what I'm saying, don't you, Officer Meng?"_

Jack's voice were echoing and ringing in his ears, over and over like a favorite song playing on the radio,as Shao Fei gazes at the illustration of Tang Yi. It makes Shao Fei's head aching, but he can't seem to make it disappear either.

Can it be that Jack is actually right?That he is looking at the wrong picture all these years?

No. Shao Fei shakes his head,refusing to give in. I'm doing the right thing, and what does Jack know? This is not even his battle.

You are on the right path.Ignore Jack, his inner self demands.

_I think you get what I'm saying, don't you,Officer Meng?_

Jack's voice keeps agonizing him. Taunting and torturing him to the point Shao Fei is going crazy.

"This is exhausting!"Shao Fei screams at himself, desperately trying to erase Jack's voice from invading his thoughts, but to no avail.

_"I'm saying he is more like snow, because when you look at them at the first glance, they are beautiful and white, yes, but they can be deadly as well. I mean, you can touch them, but they can cause you frostbite if you are not being careful. You do know frostbite literally can hurt and kill you, don't you?"_

"You are really like a snow."Shao Fei sighs , imagining he is talking to the real Tang Yi. _You give people frostbite._

The next thing he knows, he rips the poster off the wall, angrily tearing the paper to pieces and hurls them across the room.

**Author's Note:**

> While Jack/Zhao Zi will always be my favorite couple, I suddenly have this crazy idea of 'Jack and Shao Fei can be a cute pair too', and this is how I end up writing this.Please enjoy reading!


End file.
